


Asking Out the Outcast

by moongodess1209



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, High School, M/M, Outcast Nagisa, Popular Karma, Shy Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongodess1209/pseuds/moongodess1209
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot of cool and collected Karma getting all flustered while trying to ask out Nagisa. Cuteness and Nagisa taking charge ensures.





	Asking Out the Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this website so let me know what you think :)

Karma’s POV  
I walk into class, laughing at how stupid Terasaka can be, but he can be a really good friend. As I go to sit in my regular seat, I feel a small body crash into me and we both fall to the floor, I flip onto my back and wrap my arms around the smaller body as we crash, “Oh my god! I am so sorry I didn’t mean to!” The other person says as they stand up and I sit up. I look up at them and I knew I was a goner when I saw those innocent ocean blue eyes, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew those eyes were hiding something so much more, something dangerous and I got hooked. I stand up and smile slightly, my cheeks warm, “It’s no problem, accidents happen, I’m Karma by the way.”

She (or he? Doesn’t matter, they are absolutely perfect) looks down at the floor, “Nagisa, my name is Nagisa.” I smile slightly, such a cute name, “Now Nagisa, are you a boy or a girl?” Nagisa looks up and glares, making me freeze, I’m totally trapped by that one look. And I wouldn’t have it any other way, “I’m a boy.” I smirk and go to say something but that damned teacher says it’s time to start class and we have to sit down.

After class ends and everyone is walking out of the class, I walk up to Nagisa and freeze when I see him smiling and laughing over something Isogai and Sugino are talking about, and I’m just stuck on hearing the most beautiful sound ever. I shake my head and walk over, tapping Nagisa’s shoulder, but I wasn’t expecting him to turn to me with that gorgeous smile, “Yes Karma? Do you need something?” I just stand there, my face feeling hot, “U-um, I-I…” 

Before I could embarrass myself anymore, Itona and Muramatsu come over, “Sorry about that, he’s a little out of it, we’ll be on our way now.” And before I could say anything, they both pull me to the hallway, “Dude, what was that? You’re usually so cool and collected.” I shake my head, “I don’t know, it’s like I was frozen, I couldn’t do anything.” Terasaka catches up and hears what I said, “Man, you fell hard for the little twerp, that’s what happened.” I look over at him, “And what makes you say that?” Terasaka shrugs, “The way you were acting when she fell into your lap at the beginning of class,” I growl lowly, “He’s a boy and I don’t think he really appreciates being called a girl like that.”

Terasaka holds his hands up, “Hey, don’t go bat shit on me, it was an honest mistake. He looks like a girl.” Itona nods, “He does, now if we’re done talking about that can we go have some of Muramatsu’s crappy ramen.” Muramatsu glares at Itona, “If it’s so bad then why do you keep eating it?” Itona shrugs, “It’s free.” I chuckle under my breath as we walk out of the school building.

A few days later I’m walking to my last class of the day and I see Nagisa sitting at his desk next to Kayano towards the front, both of them talking and laughing, and I feel anger bubble up in me, I should be the that makes Nagisa laughing and smiling like that, but I bite my tongue slightly and sit at my seat. I look over at Nagisa and I smile at how adorable he is, I hate that I made such a fool of myself a few days ago, I need to come up with a plan on how I can ask the beautiful blue angel out without making a huge fool of myself.

I spend the entire class period coming up with and perfecting a plan that will for sure get me a date with Nagisa, after the bell rang I followed Nagisa out of the classroom to his locker and I tap on his shoulder. Nagisa turns around and tilts his head slightly, “Yes?” And just like that whatever I was going to say was stuck in my throat and all I could do was stand there and stare at him like a gaping fish. Nagisa give me a confused look, “Are you okay?” I nod and blush, “Um, y-yeah. I was just wondering-” “Hey Nagisa! You coming?” I groan internally and turn to see Isogi standing by the exit, “Yeah, give me a second.” Nagisa turns to me and shrugs, “I guess I’ll see you around.” He walks away and I groan in frustration, why is this so hard?

Nagisa’s POV  
I walk between Isogi and Sugino, “Hey Nagisa, what was up with you and Akabane earlier?” Sugino asks and I shrug, “I don’t know, he looked like he was going to say something but he just stood there with his mouth hanging open, it was really weird.” 

“Dude, I think he’s into you.” Sugino states.

I blush, “What makes you think that?”

“Think about it, the most calm and collected guy in school, who always has a witty comeback for everything, is tongue tied and all flustered around you. It’s kind of cute actually.” I stop walking and think for a second, “What should I do then?” Isogi shrugs, “Isn’t it obvious? Ask him out since he can’t ask you.” I nod, “He is kinda cute…” I blush slightly and Sugino grins, then it’s settled then, Operation Get the Devil is a go.” I blush even more and punch his shoulder.

The next day I walk over to Karma after our last class of the day, “K-karma, can I talk to you, please?” He looks over at me and nods, his cheeks slightly pink, “S-sure, um what’s up?” I take his hand and walk out of the classroom to my locker. I turn to face him, my cheeks pink, “Um, willyougoutwithme!” I say really quickly and he blinks, “I’m sorry, could you repeat that please. Slowly.” I turn bright red and grab the front of his jacket, pulling him down and kissing him quickly.

Karma gasps in surprise and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses back. After a few minutes I pull back and gasp for air, “Will you go out with me?”I ask quietly and Karma chuckles, “Of course, though I am a little disappointed.” I look down, “I know I’m not very attractive, but-” Karma kisses me again and I melt against his chest.

“Don’t ever talk down on yourself. You are absolutely stunning and amazing, I’m disappointed because I wanted to ask you out on a date but every time I was about to, you and your beautiful smile or you deep, captivating eyes threw me off and I couldn’t think straight.” Karma rambles with a blush and I smile, “Oh, well now that we’ve sorted that, do you want to grab something to eat with me?” I ask and Karma nods, kissing my forehead, 

“I’d love to.”


End file.
